wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Forsaken World
Wings of Fire: Forsaken World is a fanfiction by RainyTopaz. Do not edit unless there are spelling or grammar errors. Preface The world of Pyrrhia has greatly changed since the SandWing War of Succession. Technology has advanced nicely, and trains run throughout the continent, although they are only in their steam locomotive days. However, they are efficient enough to transport dragons and goods throughout Pyrrhia. But not all the dragons on board are passengers. Despite life becoming easier for some dragons, for others, it has become very difficult. Dragons have mostly taken to growing things out in the fields and selling them. Cotton, corn, apples, everything. Others go out hunting in a regular basis. Companies have come together to manage things, so factories are also becoming somewhat big. Dragons rarely work in them, though, as these large buildings are quite advanced. Due to this increase in dragons growing and hunting, a slave population has boomed. Slaves are transported everywhere throughout Pyrrhia, sold time and time again. Queens, who still exist, have complete control over how the slave trade is being handled in their kingdom. Most of them pay little attention to it, though, allowing the masters to sell at their own prices and treat their slaves in their own manner, without anyone who is not brave enough to intervene. There are other dragonets working these hard condition as well, although they are not slaves. Though they hatched alongside a great proportion of the dragons their same age in the slave community, these dragons serve a vastly different purpose. Some work under companies without their consent, flying and mapping, day after day. Others are trained to fight in bloody arenas for others' amusement. "Chambers," or the large farms/factories were these dragonets hatch have owners that trade off these fighters every so often. They compete amongst each other in who has the stronger dragon. These fights are brutal, and always result in death. All these dragons are called Filthwings. Can't these dragonets escape? While they are still in the egg, a syringe that alters their scale colour, along with potentially anything else, is put into them. When they hatch, they look nothing like a normal dragon, and can easily be picked out in public. They are told time and time again how they are less than second-class citizens. How they are worthless besides their assigned task. No dragon has yet rebelled, though. They're usually too afraid to try. Consequences for stepping out of line are cruel. The terror of hearing what can happen is enough to keep these outcasts in formation. ...but what were to happen if a dragon tried? Prologue A NightWing, IceWing, and SeaWing herded a large cluster of dragonets around. Dragonet after dragonet, one was taken away for a few minutes, and given a physical exam. From there, they were separated into two different groups. A SkyWing stood off to the side, yellow eyes slitted. Smoke curled from his snout, sun glittering off orange scales. His wings were tucked in neatly at his sides, talons in place. He sat, watching the event before him, occasionally calling out his input. These little Filthwings," he thought bitterly. ''Disgusting... His snout curled in disgust.'' A small, indigent roar came from farther downwind. The SkyWing's head swiveled in the direction from which the noise came from. A small IceWing that was a shade of soot grey, and who had ember orange, yellow, and red that faded in small specks from thick to spread out around his snout, feet, wing tips, and tail. Yellow eyes flashed angrily. "What's happening?" the orange sky dragon asked gruffly. "This little slave is trying to get out of line," the NightWing hissed, poking the dragonet with a talon. The discolored IceWing lashed out. "Get him with the others," the SkyWing snapped, wings ruffling. The NightWing promptly dropped the IceWing at the edge of the slave group. A small MudWing, who happened to be the strongest tested so far, and was in the non-slave group, sauntered to the edge, and hissed teasingly at the IceWing. The IceWing launched at the MudWing, tackling it to the ground. The MudWing squeaked, caught off by the attack. The two wrestled in the dirt, causing dust to billow up around them. The other Filthwings around them either scuttled away or crowded around to watch as the SeaWing lunged forward to break up the fight. Before it could intervene, however, the IceWing beat away the MudWing, and it ran away whimpering. The orange SkyWing gave a hum, gaze flickering between the IceWing and MudWing. Pushing himself to his feet, stretching, he spoke. "Put the MudWing with the slaves, and the IceWing with the others." The SeaWing snatched up the IceWing and set him with the non-slaves, which caused some of the others to scoot away, wary of what he might do. The SkyWing gave a satisfactory nod, before turning away, and flying off. Chapter 1 Chatter bounced around in the air, spreading as far as it could. Outside a large building, a large number of dragonets had congregated. It was as though a large group of RainWings had been deposited in front based on all the colors that could be seen. Pumice was tucked away, his head slightly spinning from the vast array of colors. The soot-colored dragonet let out a small puff of frost breath, and adjusted his wings. Iris-less surrounded pupils tried to track motion, only to become confused as more dragonets cut off the one he was following with his gaze. Pulling away his black pupil gaze, the IceWing Filthwing shuffled his talons in the dusty ground below. His orange, red, and yellow specked tail twitched on the ground. School for these possibly more fortunate dragonets was to begin soon, and many of the dragonets around were bustling with excitement. Pumice wasn't. Every other dragonet around him (of of which whose ages revolved around the 1 year mark) seemed to have friends or acquaintances. The little grey IceWing didn't. He was a bit too shy to try and approach another dragonet, and no other dragonet came to him. Although he didn't want to admit it, Pumice knew it was probably due to the fact that he was slightly cold and off-putting. His reputation of getting into a fight with a MudWing and winning, causing him to just barely get into this group probably didn't help either. After a few more minutes, a SkyWing ducked outside, and ranged a loud bell. Silence fell over the dragonets, and she began ushering them into the building. Pumice pushed himself to his feet, and trailed reluctantly after the mass crowd. He past the SkyWing without a glance, and quickly took the most remote desk that he could find. A few other dragonets shot a look at him and whispered, giggling a bit. Ignoring them, Pumice rested his head on the desk in front of him. A bit of a headache was forming, and he was trying to resist it from growing to the best of his ability. His wings drooped at his sides, almost brushing the ground below him. Whispers echoed in the enclosed space, bouncing off the walls. The room was filled with all sorts of emotions, mostly excitement and nervousness. All voices cut off as a NightWing stepped into the classroom. Her scales were a dark, dark purple. Her eyes were a stinging orange. The stars on her pitch black wings glittered eerily, forming swirls. Her horns and talons were a glittering white. "Hello class," she hissed, voice sharp and bitter. "I am Darkweaver, your teacher." Darkweaver raked her gaze across all of the discolored dragonets in the room. Her orange gaze spared no one, absorbing every Filthwing. She seemed to take in every detail of you, peel away your scales and know everything about you. Pumice lifted his head, feeling a bit self-conscious. "I need you little Flithwings to get something in your head. You all are less than second-class citizens. If you escape, other pure dragons will spot you immediately. If you're lucky, you'll make it back to one of these Chambers. If you're not lucky, you could be killed on the spot. You all are distinct in the public, sticking out like a white blossom in mud, so don't think you won't be noticed. You're all virtually worthless in our eyes unless you can do anything truly satisfactory, which takes a lot of work." Darkweaver's hard gaze scraped across the crowd again. "Clear?" The class have a mostly nervous nod, before Darkweaver proceeded with her lesson. Category:Content (RainyTopaz) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)